Pixel Apartments: game characters OUTSIDE the game
by minion V1
Summary: A story about Video game characters from Pokemon,Silent hill,Sonic,Mortal Kombat,Mario,and several other major video game franchises living in one large apartment.. Pretty dang funny,if you know about the games,if u don't,research on them!


While my first attempt at a fanfic failed,i am hoping this one will succeed. This fic is called Pixel Apartments,and it is about a lot of video game characters living in the same hotel together,and thier daily lives outside of thier video games.Such included characters are:

Walter Sullivan-Silent Hill 4:The Room

Mario: Super mario Series

Luigi- See mario.

Mewtwo-Pokemon

Pyramid Heads-Silent Hill 2

Nick Scryer-Psi-Ops:The mindgate conspiracy

Snake:Metal Gear Solid 3:Snake Eater

Bowser:See mario

Jak and Daxter-Jak and Daxter series

Bam Margera-THUG 2

Sub-Zero and Scorpion-Mortal Kombat

Nemisis: Resident Evil 3

Sonic The Hedgehog,Knuckles,and Tails-Sonic the hedgehog series

The Prince-Prince Of Persia

Freddy Kreuger-A Nightmare on Elm Street (THERE HAS BEEN A GAME MADE OF IT,IT WAS FOR THE ORIGINAL NES!!!)

Jason Vorhees-Friday the 13th (SAME WITH FREDDY!I LOVE MY ABILITY TO RESEARCH GAMES FROM THE PAST!!!)

and that's only a few of them!!! Anyways,here's the first chapter.

**Chapter 1: Walter's insanity,Mario's addiction,and Mewtwo's impatince.**

_It was a normal day at the pixel apartments hotel...until Walter Sullivan woke up,that is._

"Grooan...OH MY LORD,TODAY'S THE DAY! TODAY'S THE DAY I COMPLETE THE 21 SACRAMENTS!!! AHAHAHA!!!" A crazed young man in a trenchcoat screams with glee,running for his pad,showing what the numbers to the rooms are,and who lives in them. "Lets see,room 302,302...AHA! THE RECIVER OF WISDOM,AND 21'st SACRAMENT IS A MR. MEW TWO! Well, Mr. Two, I Hope You're ready to DIE!!!

_Meanwhile,on the other side of the apartment in room 302, A gray pokemon is meditating,trying to take away all the earthly problems,when a sudden banging outside wakes him from his trance._

_Outside,Walter Sullivan Is Chaining Mewtwo's door shut._

"NOW,MEW TWO,YOU WILL DIE,NOT BEING ABLE TO LEAVE YOUR APARTMENT FOR FOOD,AND YOUR ONLY COMMUNICATION WILL BE PASSING NOTES THROUGH YOUR DOOR!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! DIE,RECIVER OF WISDOM!

_Inside.._

"What in the hell?" Mewtwo says,getting up from his couch,after watching Jerry Springer.(He was in a trance watching Jerry Springer?!)

The gray pokemon looks through his peephole and sees a crazed walter chaining his door shut. "Damn kids." He mutters,charging up a shadow ball attack.

"Now to cut off his plumbing and electricity!" He says,walking away,with his box of tools. Suddenly...**BOOOOM!!!!! **

Mewtwo has blown off his door,chains and all. Mewtwo walks out of his room,and his eyes are glowing blue. He turns and sees Walter standing there,looking shocked."Why did you chain my door shut while I was meditating,and act like a maniac doing it?" Mewtwo asks calmly. Walter Smiles insanely,and pulls out two revolvers." SO IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT,EH,RECIVER OF WISDOM?!! BRING IT ON,BEE-YATCH!!!", Walter prepares to shoot,but Mewtwo Telekinetically Grabs his head,and turns it 180 degrees!

Walter falls to the ground,dead,as Mewtwo just stands over him,shaking his head. "Poor Man." He mutters." He was like a son to me...waitaminute. I hardly knew him! I need to stop binge drinking at Mario's partys." He says,as he walks back into his house,and watches two fat women catfight on Springer.

_on the other end of the apartment,Mario is inside his room,eating super shrooms violently._

"Yo,bro,you think you could stop that for a second?You've been eating a lot lately,and its affecting your attitude." Mario's brother,Luigi asked a bit nervously. Mario looked up angrily,and stumbled towards him like a drunk,not having stopped eating in 3 days. Don't you tell..Me..what to do!",he says as he shoves Luigi into the window of his apartment,cracking it a bit.

"OWWW,MY BACK!!" Luigi screams in pain,as he is paralyzed with pain. Mario lumbers toward him,punches him again,and smashes him through the window,sending his brother plummeting into a dumpster,with it's lid on. As he lands,a sickining crack is heard. Luigi has broken his back. "NOOO!! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Mario screams,realizing what he has done. 5 minutes later,an ambulance arrives,and carts Luigi to the hospital. (Don't worry,luigi fans,he'll live.he'll just be paralyzed and in a wheelchair for a few episodes.) Mario stares glumly at his brother getting put into the ambulance. _So it's decided. I will never eat another shroom again._ Mario thinks again,pulling a 1up shroom from his pocket and eating it.

_Back in room 302..._

"Oh goody,mail time!" Mewtwo shouts with glee,getting his mail from the mail box he set up outside his door. He reaches into the mailbox and pulls out about 20 letters. the first 5 are from Walter,and they all read "YOU WILL DIE!!!". He gets the other 10,and reads what they are:

"Jury duty,jury duty,Blackmail,jury duty,letter from dad,jury duty,jury duty,Christmas card from the owner." He throws the jury duty and blackmail down in rage,but keeps the letter from his dad (AKA Giovanni),and the christmas card. "Well,i'd better go meditate (as in watch more T.V), He turns on the Tv,and For 3 hours straight,Commercial,Commercial,Commercial,Commercial,Commercial (Continues for 3 hours), and by now,Mewtwo is about to snap. "WHAT IN THE !#$ IS ON?!", He screams,before flipping on the on screen guide,and sees that what he is watching,is "The Commercial Channel,all comercials,all the time!". "Mewtwo's eyes glow RED,and he screams as loud as he can," WHO'S STUPID IDEA OF A SICK JOKE WAS THIS?!!!". He hears a banging from upstairs. "HEY,BUDDY,CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN?" Captain Falcon shouts. 5 seconds later...**BOOOOOOM!!! **Mewtwo blasts Falcon so hard that he flies 15 stories up,and through the ceiling,WITH A SCREAM THAT CAN RIP THE SOUND BARRIER!!! "Igonrant fool." Mewtwo mutters,as he slumps down on his sofa and changes the channel.

The end...For now...):

A/N: How was it.these are short stories about VG characters in thier normal lives. The specials will be longer,and one story. Please review if u think it wuz good.


End file.
